


Art for LBB Round 3/ Just You and Me by Ranmaru

by michira_70



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michira_70/pseuds/michira_70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam calls Tommy in a panic while babysitting his three year old nephew Conrad, Tommy has no idea how much his life is going to change as a result of running to the rescue...or has it really changed at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for LBB Round 3/ Just You and Me by Ranmaru

**Author's Note:**

> My art for the [LambliffBigBang Round 3](http://lambliffbigbang.livejournal.com/)  
> Fic [Just You and Me by Ranmaru](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1136357/chapters/2297634)  
> Art masterpost: [LJ](http://michira-70.livejournal.com/120041.html)

[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/justyouandmebannermichira70lbb3_zps5b020f41.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/icon2michira70lbb3_zps4cb48b8f.jpg.html) [](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/icon1michira70lbb3_zps2e6c9997.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/mondaymichira70lbb3_zpsf83f0580.png.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/dividertuesdaymichira70lbb3_zps3bd53973.png.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/dividerwednesdaymichira70lbb3_zps47c8fbfb.png.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/dividerthursdaymichira70lbb3_zpsb2fb15a9.png.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/dividerfridaymichira70lbb3_zpsb0b14840.png.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/dividersaturdaymichira70lbb3_zps9a4eea3f.png.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/dividersundaymichira70lbb3_zps0e4beee7.png.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/dividermondaymichira70lbb3_zps518272d6.png.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/divider72michira70lbb3_zpsfd9d7954.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/divider92michira70lbb3_zps973cb4e8.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/divider82michira70lbb3_zpsaf3b4b36.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/divider102michira70lbb3_zps43dc6091.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/divider62michira70lbb3_zpsf50241fc.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/divider12michira70lbb3_zps11bfac56.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/divider22michira70lbb3_zpsfea04f55.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/divider32michira70lbb3_zpscf089370.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/divider42michira70lbb3_zps0ca98063.jpg.html)[](http://s439.photobucket.com/user/michira_70/media/LBB%203%20Just%20You%20and%20Me/divider52michira70lbb3_zpsd5322c69.jpg.html)


End file.
